You're Not Alone
by xKireyy
Summary: Because you don't appreciate what you have until it's gone. Spamano oneshot; Complete


**A/N: What did I tell ya? I said I would be back before Christmas ^^ Well Merry Christmas Eve…enjoy this depressing story the back of my mind created.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or **_**Not Alone **_**by **_**Red**_

* * *

_Slowly fading away_

_You're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope, in a world so cold?_

* * *

"_Lovino, I'm going to be gone for the next week or so. Promise me you'll behave?"_

"_Why would you make me promise something that's impossible for me?"_

"_I know you can do it," He ruffled the small boy's hair with a smile on his face._

"_Antonio, when are you coming back?" Lovino asked._

_Antonio looked at him lamentably. "I don't know…if I will come back, Lovi."_

**XxX**

Lovino shook with agony, tears forming at the rim of his eyes.

"H-He could've spent…a little more time with me…that _bastard_!"

**XxX**

"_Mr. Vargas?"_

_Lovino turned his attention to the man standing in the doorway._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I am here to inform you of Mr. Antonio Carriedo. He has passed away in the last raid that took place."_

"_Passed away?" Lovino jumped off the chair and gripped the back of it, "What do you mean?"_

_The man's face remained stoic but he inwardly sighed, "Mr. Carriedo…was killed."_

_Lovino's eyes widened in horror._

'_N-No…this can't be…'_

'_This is the bastard Antonio we're talking about…he…he couldn't have been killed so easily!'_

_Lovino's heart shattered. He clutched his chest as his hands shivered with dread._

_The man in the doorway began to speak again, but Lovino's body had shut down. His entire mind went blank as there was only one thought left drifting through his mind:_

'_Why?'_

* * *

_Looking for a distant light_

_Someone who can save a life_

_Living in fear that no one will hear you cry_

_(Can you save me now?)_

* * *

'_He won't ever be here to comfort me again…not when I have a bad dream, not when I'm scared at night, never…'_

Lovino watched his feet as he shuffled through the garden dejectedly. He looked to the right and saw the tomato garden him and Antonio had been growing together.

Lovino took a step back as he shook his head back in forth.

'_No…I can't cry. Crying is for weak people…and Antonio always told me to be strong even in hard times.'_

Lovino took a couple more steps backwards before he dashed away from the garden.

* * *

_You heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything's gone_

_But the pain carries on_

* * *

The small boy look outside the window, sitting on a chair watching the melancholy rain fell down from the sky.

The door behind him opened; a maid walking in with a concerned look on her face.

"Mr. Vargas, would you like something to eat?"

"No." He replied bluntly.

"How about–"

"I want to be _left alone_!" Lovino screeched as he spun around in his chair.

The maid quickly stumbled out of the room and shut the door. Lovino sunk down and brought his knees to his chest.

* * *

_Lost in the rain again_

_When will it ever end_

_The arms of relief seems so out of reach_

_But I, I am here_

* * *

Lovino crawled into his bed, his hands and feet shivering from the cold emptiness he felt inside.

He stared blankly at the wall and before he knew it, tears began to stream down his cheeks.

He squeezed his eyelids shut, trying to prevent the tears from falling, but he only felt his heart twist and the pain stronger than before.

'_Antonio…where are you? Why aren't you here with me? A-Antonio…'_

Lovino pulled his legs up to his chest as he sobbed.

_"Please come back!"_

There was a moment of silence before he heard a voice.

"Lovino…"

The small boy snapped his eyes open as he heard the soft voice.

"W-Who's there?"

"Lovino," the voice said fondly, "it's me."

Lovino sat up and grabbed the nearest pillow, pulling it close to his body. "A-Antonio?"

"Yes, Lovi, don't be scared."

"But I can't see you!" Lovino called out desperately, looking around the room, "Where are you? _I can't find you!"_

The small boy suddenly felt a warm embrace wrap around his shoulders and he froze.

"It's okay to cry," Antonio said soothingly, "you have to let others know how you feel, Lovino. You don't have to be strong all the time. I'm always here for you; though you can't see me, I'll always be watching over you."

Lovino held his breath for a moment before he buried his head into the pillow and began to weep.

* * *

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you_

_I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

'_Cause you're not_

_You're not alone_

* * *

**A/N: ****I wanted to make it longer…but then I would've been dragging it out.**

**To make things clear, Antonio is a pirate while Lovino is just…being Lovino :|**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Kir**


End file.
